Paradise
by PsychYakumo
Summary: El tiempo es una constante en la vida del ser humano, a veces pasa muy rápido y otras muy lento. La vida no es justa y luego, te da el mejor de los regalos. "Este fic participa en el Reto: ¡Que viva el crack! Del foro Multifandom is the new Black".


¡Hola!

Estas semanas han sido de intensidad para mi, no me fue especialmente bien en la escuela, quiero decir... Bueno, tragedias. En fin, que he tenido un estrés marca acme y quería desahogarme un poco y he estado planeando muchas cosas y eso.

Total, que he estado bastante estresada por que hace dos días vi una película que me gusto mucho, y no encuentro el soundtrak y eso me enoja mucho Por que todas la canciones son perfectas y las necesito en mi vida y ahhhhhhhh...

Me imagino que a mas de uno le abra pasado.

Espero que disfruten la lectura, criticas constructivas bien recibidas.

Disclamer: Nada aquí es mio, si lo fuera... Ujujuju... Realmente, no quieren saber que seria de estas historias. :8D

" **Este fic participa en el Reto: ¡Que viva el crack! Del foro Multifandom is the new Black** "

¡Enjoy!

* * *

31 de enero de 1980

Estimado Sr. Stark:

Por medio de la presente quiero informarle que me he casado con usted, en un mundo paralelo y extraño, en una posibilidad maníaca y quiero volver con mi esposa. Porque usted, tan regio y sobrio en este lugar, con su barba extremadamente masculina y su andares de hombre, en otro mundo, tiene una bella cadera, un largo y sedoso cabello castaño y la más estrecha cintura que he visto en mucho tiempo. Algo que mi esposa y usted comparten, aparte del cabello y la inteligencia, es el odio a los cobardes.

Le cuento, hace 10 años yo era el hombre más feliz del mundo, estaba encantado con mi vida y en definitiva, no tenía nada más que pedir para ser feliz, porque todo lo que alelaba y amaba, estaba a mi lado, metafóricamente hablando, porque Natasha prefiere estar frente a mí, no le agrada eso de ir pasos detrás mío o a un lado. Dice que su esfuerzo y lo que ha hecho por el mundo le merece ir por delante de muchos. Hay algunas personas que creen que es una forma cruel de pensar de mi señora, pero yo pienso que es solo la verdad.

He viajado en el tiempo por más años que la tierra misma, no recuerdo mi real fecha de nacimiento y todo lo que he querido ha sido estar junto a la mujer que amo. Pero el tiempo se vuelve muy efímero dentro de esta nave y lo que para el resto de los mortales es mucho tiempo, para mi es efímero.

Tengo tantas cosas que contarle sobre ella, sobre usted en otro mundo, otra versión, otras épocas.

Salió un tiempo con el Capitán Rogers, de hecho, yo soy su segundo esposo. Por desgracia, el Capitán pereció en una batalla, dejándola con un dolor en el pecho y un niño de cinco años. Debo decir, que ese bebe es mi adoración, la naturaleza me impide tener un niño propio, y no entendía porque, hasta que le conocí. No sabía lo que era amar a alguien tan pequeño, que te mire como su más grande admiración. Y que mi esposa deje por nos momentos es mascara de mujer fuerte, y se deje ver dulce y cariñosa… Vale más que el mismo oro.

Déjeme decirle, Sr. Stark, que no debe temer nunca al momento de tener un hijo. Porque usted no será como su padre. Sera mil veces, mejor y yo sé, no lo estoy justificando, nunca lo haría, pero se lo digo porque lo conocí, que su padre simplemente no sabía cómo tener un niño. Estaba completamente fuera de su sistema, de su mente llena de máquinas. Pero usted tiene la mitad de ese ADN, del cual solo saco el gusto a la buena vida y la inteligencia. De su madre, tiene muchas otras cosas, algunas muy valiosas. Su padre lo hizo lo mejor que pudo, nunca lo dude. (Cuando le dije que estaba casado con usted, en otro universo, me golpeo muy fuerte. De verdad. )

En algunos días se va a enterar de una historia un poco extraña, me supongo que esto no debe de verse muy raro al contrario de todo lo que ha pasado a lo largo de su vida y yo solo… Solo quería decirle adiós a un pedazo del alma de mi amada, porque todos estamos unidos a nuestros distintos tipos de vida y demás. Quizás le parezca una mentira, pero yo sé que me reconoce. En este momento voy en camino a una corte marcial y probablemente me ejecuten, y Natasha está en otro mundo junto con James, así que… por favor, al menos, valla a Londres a dejar una flor en mi nombre. Donde sea que la ponga está bien. Enviaran la carta a casa y a usted, me despedí de mi familia antes, pero quería explicarle esto antes de que llegue la notificación a su hogar.

Se despide, atentamente.

Dr. Who.

* * *

Un joven Tony, de unos 18 años, se sacudía sin saber muy bien que pensar. Paso los hombros por la pared en movimientos fluidos, rascándose la comezón que le daba el maldito traje al que aún no se acostumbraba.

Por lo visto, en un futuro encontrarían a Steve, al Tío Steve, como decía su madre. También, tenía un hijo, con él, en algún lado. Paso a la siguiente hoja, la de la carta que le había llegado una semana después de la carta del Doctor, la cual leyó hasta tres semanas después. No podían culparle, ser un genio y más aún, ser un Stark era estresante. Miro a lo lejos a su familia, su padre mantenía un brazo alrededor de su esposa, había escuchado a su mama decir que tenía frió y él le había dado el abrigo que llevaba puesto, pero la mujer era algo delicada y había buscado el calor de su esposo, que charlaba de algo con el hombre calvo que Tony no sentía natural en su vida.

Observo detenidamente las facciones de su papá, sabía la carga que conllevaba tener su apellido, en especial en una industria tan competitiva. No era su intensión ser poco comprensivo, pero en algunas ocasiones le hubiera gustado ser más importante para él. Bajo la vista a los papeles que tenía aun en las manos, sonrió, pensando en el Doctor.

Algo le decía que el hombre no había muerto, la carta de la corte marcial decía desaparecido.

Algo dentro del pecho del joven creció cuando pensó en él, había encontrado una foto del hombre en el laboratorio de su padre, en los archivos. Era guapo, de ojos azules penetrantes. En algún lugar del universo, había alguien amándolo, era estúpido, pero la parte irracional de su cabeza creció ante la idea de una vida mejor que esta, una donde aquel hombre sin nombre. Solo un apellido que parecía más una invención o lo que diría un drogadicto al salir del viaje.

Se enderezo, guardando las hojas dentro de su chaqueta, mas tarde llamaría a Rhodey y le diría que lo inscribiera en esas clases que le había dicho. Estaba dispuesto a conocerle, de alguna manera.

Él también quería encontrar a ese ser que le amara tanto como a su contra parte femenina de otro mundo, que le amara tato como para ir a otros mundos por él.

Con los ánimos repuestos, se acercó con elegancia a su madre, rodeándola también con un brazo. La mujer se volvió, sonriéndole a su niño, recargando su cabeza en su hombro. Sintiendo al muchacho hacer lo mismo y mirando de reojo a su marido sonreír. Un fotógrafo del periódico se acercó y tomo una foto con discreción, Tony recordaría a su madre, años más tarde, pidiéndole una copia de esa foto. La misma que hoy colgaba en su taller personal. Ese al que solo entraba Steve.

* * *

 **1500 años después.**

-Mamá, ¿papá ya se terminó de volver loco?

El adorable y rubio niño, de ojos azules brillantes miro a la castaña mujer, que también miraba al hombre de cabellera entrecana, sonreírle prácticamente a la nada.

-Amor, no lo sé. Ve a pegarle en la cabeza, si no reacciona, la respuesta es sí.

Dentro de la cabeza del hombre, quien había vivido más que nadie, todo era regocijo. Lo había conseguido, aunque lento, su bella esposa, merecía ser feliz en todos los universos. Así le tomara otra corte marcial, haría que Natasha, Anthony, o quien fuera esta vez, encontrara a alguien que le amara con las misma fuerza que él lo hacía.

 _"La venganza le da más motivación al hombre que las mismas convicciones. Te prometí que sería feliz en nombre del amor que me quitaste hace tanto, y llegue a este nirvana. Ya no tengo nada que pedirle a la vida, Zeke_. "


End file.
